Choices
by Richard and Jameron
Summary: John and Cameron get closer resulting in an unexpected twist of fate, will they be able to cope and still stop Skynet Mature:contains violance, swearing and one lemon sex scene
1. Chapter 1

**Choices**

**Chapter One**

It was midday on a sunny day in L.A and John Connor was thinking to himself.

He had agreed to go shopping with his girlfriend Riley but he was'nt thinking about her.

John's mind was focused on a set of purple lace lingerie and thinking how good Cameron would look in it.

He then derailed that thought as he felt the blood in his body go to his groin, like it did any time he was around Cameron.

Suddenly there was a noise behind him and he saw Riley had come out in a dress that looked terrible.

So he then quickly lied about having no money to buy it and that he was needed at home.

John got in the car and drove home quickly so as not to be late home for his mother.

As he drove his mind went back to picturing Cameron in underwear_,"Fuck" _he muttered to himself as his body reacted to his thoughts.

John was in a sexual hell and he knew it, he knew what Cameron was but that did'nt stop him wanting her.

Once home John marched upstairs not willing to talk to his mother who was cleaning all the guns.

John laid back on his bed and he thought back to when Cameron had laid next to him.

He wondered what might of happened that night but threw away that thought, Cameron was built for war not sex.

But Vick had been with his unsuspecting wife so maybe Cameron could be with him.

John had spent the rest of the day eating lunch and surfing the web to help clear his thoughts.

He then felt that he was being watched, looking up he saw that it was Cameron.

She was wearing a strapless black gown which showed off her cleavege well.

John quickly placed his laptop on his lap just in case of a problem arising.

Cameron then spoke to John who listened intently as she said about the dinner with another three dot logo company.

John knew that maybe it was dead end as Cameron had told him that the company was going bust.

As Cameron explained about the company John resisted the urge to look down from her face to her breasts.

John then wished her luck before breathing in a sigh of relief when she had left his room.

John had waited at home for hours until the small tapping of feet alerted him to Cameron's presence.

She still looked amazing in her dress, her chestnut brown hair was now loose hanging freely.

"_God" _John thought to himself as an urge to kiss Cameron erupted from his cheast.

John wondered if his heart would explode as it beated rapidly in his rib cage.

John then watched as Cameron laid next to him causing her hair to fan out on his pillow.

He then laid next to her before moving some of Cameron's hair away from her face to behind her ear.

John then licked his lips before placing a kiss on her cheek, unsure of Cameron's reaction.

He soon found out as Cameron then pulled John towards herself kissing him strongly on the lips, both losing themselves in the moment.

John then pulled away saying "we can't do this Cam I need to get some sleep", Cameron then left with a confused look on her face.

John held his head in his hands as he wondered what to do next, He knew that it was Cameron who he wanted to be with.

He now knew that Riley was a mistake and phoned her up, John composed himself as she picked up.

"Riley it's John, listen it's not working out we can't be together anymore sorry" he said.

"No it wasn't my mother's idea, I just need time to think about something urgent that's come up".

After John had dumped her Riley phoned up the only person she could trust, Jesse Flores.

After crying her heart out to Jesse who was angry that her plan had failed.

Jesse then told Riley she would soon to start up Plan B.

She smiled evilly knowing soon she would remove Connor from his precious Cameron.


	2. Chapter 2

John awoke the next morning to see Cameron sitting on his bed, causing him to jump out of his skin.

She was wearing one of his shirts which came down to her bare thighs, John was really hoping she was wearing underwear.

Cameron then moved closer to John and gave her apologies for scaring him.

John nervously replied, "It's fine. I guess you came in to see me for a reason then?".

"Yes I did. John why did you pull away from our kiss?, did I do something wrong?".

"No you didn't. It's just that I love you but I'm scared of giving in to that in case my mother or someone else tried to get rid of you".

Cameron felt a familer sensation burn even brighter through her body as she pulled John into a warm hug.

The two then kissed each other, both ready to face anything fate would throw at them.

Suddenly they heard a noise and broke apart, trying not to look guilty at whoever it was coming towards them.

That person was Derek Reese who came into the room nervously looking at John then Cameron.

Derek spoke."We need to restock the supply point so I need Cameron to come with me".

Cameron nodded and went to get ready to go, John however felt something was wrong.

"I'm coming as well". John said to Derek who seemed to get even more tense.

John followed Cameron and together they sat in the back seat, Derek got into the front.

As they drove John noticed that they were going away from the location of the drop off.

Suddenly Derek pulled up and turned around firing a cattle prod into Cameron who went into her re-boot cycle.

John lunged for Derek striking him in the face repeatedly, until he felt a needle in his neck and the world went black.

John later awoke to find himself handcuffed and Cameron was sat next to him staring at her hands.

They were tied together with a strange metal attached to the center to stop her breaking free.

John then heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal Derek, a raven haired women and Riley.

"Let me go you Bastards". John screamed as he rushed towards the three with great fury.

The woman then pressed a button causing a chain around John's neck to tighten cutting off his air.

John moved back easing the chain as his pained lungs sucked up air urgently.

Cameron began to cry at this torture and wondered why the three were hurting John.

John wondered the same thing and asked."Why are you doing this to us you bunch of traitors".

The woman replied in an Aussie accent."Because you were too close to the machine", indicating Cameron.

"So one day I grabbed a plasma rifle and blew her head off right in front of you".

"You should have seen your face, you cried like a little baby"she said evily.

Derek grabbed her and said, "Jesse why are you doing this to John?".

Jesse replied "Because tomorrow morning I'm taking that Robot bitch apart and making him watch".

After the three had left Cameron broke down in tears afraid of her impending death.

John walked towards Cameron wanting to help her as he sat beside her.

He put his arms over her head to and embraced her warmly as best as he could.

Cameron felt safe and allowed John to kiss her lips to relax them both.

As they held each other John asked Cameron who this Jesse was in the future.

Cameron explained that Jesse was a Submarine commander who was extremely loyal to John.

John wondered what had tipped her over the edge so much to betray him.

But what hurt John the most was that his own uncle was part of it from the start.

Cameron could feel John's anger and knew who he was angry at, so she decided to tell him the truth.

"John I need to tell you this isn't the first time Derek Reese has betrayed you".

"In 2027 there was a girl called Allison Young, you cared about her a lot and I was copied from her".

"On the way to kill you I saw a group of Resistance fighter's captured by Skynet", among them was Derek Reese".

"Out of all the group, it was Derek who betrayed your location to a Skynet T-888".

John took all of this in and asked what happened after that, Cameron explained that she had followed the triple 8.

She then spoke of how despite her mission she saved the life of John Connor and Kyle Reese.

John knew then that even at the start Cameron was not evil and that he could trust her.

"Cameron, Kyle Reese is my father and I promise you we are getting out of here".


	3. Chapter 3

John looked around the cell before realising that Cameron could get the lock-pick he had in his pants.

"Cam, could you reach into my right cheek pocket on my jeans. Hopefully the lockpick's in there".

Cameron reached her hand into the pocket and pulled out the lock-pick stroking John's butt on the way out.

John gulped and hoped in this bad place he would'nt get excited by Cameron.

He then grabbed the lock-pick and undid his restraints before releasing Cameron.

John and Cameron rushed for the door, Jesse and Riley were on the other side unaware as Cameron simply kicked it open.

As the two rushed out, John noticed the door had knocked out Jesse and Riley as he picked up a gun.

Suddenly Derek appeared and fired his gun, Cameron flinched as two bullets hit her shoulder before she was pushed away.

Cameron looked up to see John with blood running down his arm, he had been shot by Derek.

John then raised his gun and fired one shot striking Derek in the leg before grabbing Cameron as the two then ran.

Outside John hot-wired a car and drove as far away as possible not wanting to look back.

Cameron knew John needed medical help and she knew where to go.

"John let me help you with your arm, I will tell you where to go after that".

Cameron stitched up his wound perfectly without causing much pain, smiling when John thanked her greatly.

John and Cameron arrived at a library and got out, both walked towards the library and went inside.

Inside a girl in goth makeup came over and asked Cameron if she had brought donuts.

Cameron shook her head but introduced John as her boyfriend much to his shock.

The girl seemed to sigh that John was taken as she pointed to where Cameron needed to go.

Cameron led John to a secluded part of the library which was was closed to the public.

Before John could ask Cameron why they were here, she had pressed a button on a statue of a lion.

The statue moved as did the bookcase next to it to reveal a sealed metal door.

Cameron said "this is Alpha bunker, built by a Resistance team in 1984 for you to use on Judgement Day".

John watched as Cameron punched in a code to open the door to a lift, which they then used.

At the bottom of the lift John was gobsmacked at what was in the bunker itself.

There was a large bed with satin sheets, a bathroom, kitchen and an armoury with lots of guns.

John then realised Cameron still had two bullets in her so he grabbed a first aid kit.

He then watched as Cameron pulled off her bloodied top followed by her bra causing him to look away.

John carefully pulled out the rounds before patching the wounds, when suddenly Cameron began to cry.

"Hey what's the matter, I hurt you didn't I when I pulled out the bullets".

"No I'm upset because I was'nt able to protect you like I should".

John then hugged her gently as he explained that she didn't know something like that would happen.

Cameron wiped her eyes and said she needed a shower to wash away the dirt.

A few hours later and Cameron came out the shower clad only in a towel.

John could feel his body harden at what he was seeing in front of him.

He knew that he would have to speak to Cameron about it.

So with a baited breath he patted the soft bed for Cameron to sit next to him.

John knew that he had to tell her the truth of his feelings and so he began.

**A/N: Hi Everyone just letting you know next chapter is the lemon so avoid if you wish to but not sure when uploading it and other chapters due to having no internet soon. ****Will update soon once I am online again Thank You from Richard and Jameron**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I'm back with more Jameron and the rest of a complete version of this story p.s. also starting a new story which will be longer then this one.**

"Cam I want to tell you something, on the night before I ran to to Mexico I wanted you to stay with me".

"Because everyday I want to be with you, I need you Cameron do you understand?".

Cameron replied "you want to have sex with me?, Is that correct?".

John replied "yes I do but do you want to?, because I'll understand if you don't want to".

Cameron said "I do John because that night I wanted to be with you too".

"I get this warm feeling all the time which I'm getting right now and I want you John, all of you".

John then began to kiss Cameron and embraced her as they fell onto the bed.

He then threw the towel onto the floor exposing Cameron in all her glory.

John then trailed kisses down her neck before reaching her breasts.

He suckled both nipples producing a heavy moan from Cameron much to his surprise.

Cameron then pulled off his shirt and pants before removing his boxers.

John was now as naked as Cameron and he resumed kissing her deeply.

John then carefully entered her producing a wince from Cameron making him worry.

"It's ok John you don't have to stop", she said with a soft tone tempting him to carry on.

As John and Cameron moved in a primal rhythm all their fears were gone replaced by love.

John felt pleasure like no other as Cameron arched into him producing small moans.

Cameron's hands ripped at the sheets as she felt close to going soon.

Her HUD flashed out warnings to her but she removed it so she could see John.

John was getting close to the point of no return as the rhythm increased between the two lovers.

Cameron felt her womb move and tighten as she released with a load echoing moan.

This caused John to release as Cameron held him, both of their bodies shaking.

John then held Cameron tightly afraid to let her go as the shaking came to a slow stop.

Cameron trailed her fingers along his arm as both laid there for hours.

John felt at peace as he held the woman he loved in his arms gently stroking her face.

"Cam I don't deserve this, not after the way I treated you so badly".

"It's ok John I forgive you, I have and will always love you" she replied affectionatly.

John then cupped her face when Cameron suddenly yawned.

John smiled at Cameron's face as she seemed confused to what had just happened.

"John is something wrong with me?".

"No you're just tired, I guess you do sleep and I need to as well".

Cameron pulled the covers over both herself and John before embracing him.

As the two fell asleep both were unaware that a new destiny lay ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

John awoke next to Cameron who was still asleep, so he carefully eased out.

As he walked to the kitchen John's body was still aching from last night.

John smiled as his mind replayed every detail of what had happened.

He then grabbed a glass of water to re-hydrate his battered and exhausted body.

In the bedroom Cameron had awoken to an alarm from her HUD

__

/ Warning Anomaly detected / ./ location : lower abdomen /.

/ DNA match found /. / Cameron Baum 50% - John Connor - 50% /.

/ Analysis: Anomaly is Fertilised egg- due date: 16/11/2008 /.

John walked into the bedroom and saw Cameron had a scared look on her face.

"Hey Cam what's got you so scared?".

Cameron looked at John unsure of what his reaction would be as then she spoke.

"John I'm pregnant and it's due on your 17th birthday".

John felt even more love for Cameron as his lips split into an idiotic grin.

Cameron relaxed as John embraced her crying with joy at the news.

He then placed his hand on her stomach feeling a new bond forming.

"Cam I know it's safe here but we need to go home".

"I promise to protect both of you but we need help and advice from my Mom".

Cameron nodded her head before getting dressed as did John before both leaving the bunker.

John and Cameron had arrived back at the house before carefully walking inside.

As the two walked into the living room they saw Sarah Connor asleep on the sofa.

John carefully nudged his mother awake who then immediately hugged him.

"where were you John?, I thought I had lost you last night".

John then told his mother the events of Derek's betrayal.

He then saw his mother grab for a shotgun and knew what she wanted to use it for.

So he grabbed her hand and sat her down ready to tell his mother of what had also happened.

"Mom last night me and Cameron slept together, this morning she found out we're going to have a baby".

Sarah had listened with feelings of anger and sickness until John had mentioned Cameron was pregnant with his child.

She felt happy John had told her this he wanted her in this child's life, Sarah then embraced the two crying.

Cameron told Sarah the due date causing her to get a pen and paper to write down what was needed.

Suddenly a noise disturbed the three as they looked up to see Derek Reese limping in.

John pushed Cameron behind him as his mother cocked the shotgun ready to shoot at Derek.

Derek then collapsed to his knees, his head hung in shame as he spoke.

"John I'm sorry about last night I wasn't thinking properly can you forgive me?".

Derek prepered himself for John blowing his brains out but something else touched him.

He opened his eyes to see John's hand resting on his shoulder.

"I forgive you Derek but if you do anything to my family I will kill you".

Derek knew he wasn't joking as John helped him up.

John then told Derek about Cameron's pregnancy causing his eyes to widen in shock.

Derek never had been speechless till now as he wondered what to say .

John tensed up in case of trouble until Derek spoke calmly.

"Congratulations, but and I mean this don't expect me to babysit".

All four then burst into fits of laughter afterwards easing the tension.

John then went with Cameron to bed happy with what lay ahead for him.


	6. Chapter 6

John awoke alone in the bed he shared with Cameron causing him to become fearful of where she was.

It had been three months since the pregnancy had started and things had changed.

Cameron slept a lot more and suffered from morning sickness every day.

John had got used to helping her out of bed and wondered how Cameron had left without waking him.

As John got dressed he heard a woman's laugh downstairs and rushed down to see who it was.

It was Kacy, their neighbour carrying her small baby son whilst talking to his mother.

Kacy had placed her hand on Cameron's bump which was covered by the summer dress she wore.

The bump had grown from a small mound at one month to the size it was now that of a basketball.

Kacy spoke "so here's the father to be, don't worry John your mother told me Cameron's not really your sister".

John breathed a sigh of relief and nodded a silent thank you to his mother before replying.

"that's ok, so what brings you round here then?".

"Well me being nosy neighbour and all, besides I wanted to congratulate you both".

Kacy then left waving her farewells as she walked back home.

John then noticed a bag of shopping and saw it was filled with doughnuts and cookies.

He smiled as this was for Cameron who had developed cravings for them.

As though she had read his mind Cameron walked past taking the bag upstairs.

John watched her leave before looking at his mother.

She explained that her and Derek were going out for baby supplies, also that John paint the nursery while they were gone.

John went upstairs with a brush and yellow paint can as it was a unisex colour.

Cameron did'nt want to know the child's gender until the birth.

John began to paint the room as perfectly as he could when he heard a noise downstairs.

He walked quietly past Cameron who was fast asleep covered in crumbs.

John grabbed a pistol from his holster and calmly walked into the kitchen.

John saw the window was open but no one was around so closed it.

Suddenly the back door was kicked open to reveal Jesse and Riley armed to the teeth.

John saw Jesse's shotgun and knew that even with his training he could'nt beat that.

"Why are you here?, I should have killed you in that wharehouse".

"We are here to help stop you from playing happy families with the machine".

John felt fury erupt in his body wanting to protect his family at all costs.

"You won't kill her or my child because I will kill you".

"so you think you can stop me well you won't".

"I can" rang a metallic voice causing the three to jump.

John then saw a metallic figure emerge out of the floor, as it then impaled Riley.

Jesse turned but was too slow as another tentacle went into her head killing her instantly.

The figure then drew a card out and handed it to John before absorbing the bodies.

John looked at the card _Zeiracorp_, as he looked up the figure and bodies were gone.

He then heard a noise, it was his mother and uncle back.

As the two came in they were joined by Cameron who rushed to a shaken John.

John told everything that had happened and showed the card.

On it was a meeting with someone called John Henry two months after Cameron's due date.

John explained that he would go to this meeting despite his mother's objections.

John led Cameron back to bed before going back to paint the nursery.

He then heard his mother enter and knew she wanted him to change his mind about the meeting.

She did'nt as she told him how proud he made her and that his father would be proud too.

John embraced his mother who then helped finish the painting before sending him to bed.

As John laid next to Cameron he knew that she and the unborn baby were what completed him.


	7. Chapter 7

John awoke as a flash of lightning raced past the window followed by a rumble of thunder.

__

Great a storm on my birthday what next,

John then felt wetness on his hand and realised it wasn't a leak from the roof.

It was coming from Cameron and John realised it was'nt just a storm that was coming this day.

Cameron then awoke with a scream of pain waking Sarah and Derek who rushed to the room.

Sarah pushed Derek and John outside to give Cameron privacy and allow herself to concentrate on helping.

John marched back and forth across the landing, Cameron's screams of pain cut into him like a knife.

As John completed one more circuit his uncle sat him down, allowing John to calm down.

The night went quiet and John hoped that nothing had happened to Cameron or the child.

The silence was cut as a baby's cry erupted from inside the room.

John then saw the door open and his mother brought him and Derek inside.

In the room John saw Cameron cradling a brown haired baby.

John sat next to Cameron and looked down on the baby whose eyes opened to reveal green irises that flashed blue.

"She has an endoskelton like me but has human organs as well", Cameron tiredly explained.

John choked back the tears, here was his daughter a perfect Hybrid of machine and man.

Cameron allowed John to hold her, pride swelled inside him as his daughter sucked her thumb gently.

John moved his had to stroke her head surprised as his daughter's eyes tracked the movement.

She then reached up and grabbed his hand and pulled it into her mouth with a smile.

John smiled at this sight before a flash of light lit up the room.

It was his mother with a camera capturing the moment between a father and daughter for all time.

"So you two chose any names for her as we can't call her it can we?", his mother asked.

John replied "How about Caitlin it means pure after all she is perfect in every way".

Caitlin smiled at her name and that was it, her name would be Caitlin Connor.

Derek wiped a tear from his eye afraid of his macho image being seen breaking down.

He then congratulated John before going downstairs.

John wondered why he had gone until he saw his uncle come back carrying a cake.

__

Of course today's my birthday"

John made a wish for J-Day to never happen before blowing out the candles.

The cake was shared out except to Caitlin who was being breast fed by Cameron.

John hugged his mother and uncle who then each gave him gifts.

From his mother he got a guide to parenting and from Derek a cuddly toy bear.

John handed the bear to Caitlin who embraced it warmly with a gurgle.

Cameron apologised for not getting a present but John reminded her that she had given him Caitlin.

Sarah and Derek left the three in peace to retreat to their own rooms.

John then laid on the bed which had been changed whilst he was outside.

He reached across drawing Cameron to himself with Caitlin in between them.

John felt his fingers go wet as Caitlin once more was suckling on them causing him to smile.

After a while Cameron and Caitlin fell asleep, John stayed up reading the Zeiracorp card he had been given.

John knew that it had to do with Skynet, maybe someone who could help stop J-Day and the war from happening at all.

If they couldn't John didn't care either, he had his family and that was the most important thing in the world to him.

John stroked Caitlin's cheek softly, Here was the proof he had made the right choice in his life before John spoke to Caitlin.

"The future is not set, I love you very much and remember little Caitlin there is no fate but what we make for ourselves".

"You are my daughter and I know that if I die, it will be you who can lead humanity to victory".

John then brought both the two most important people in his life into a warm embrace, he then fell asleep himself unafraid of his future for the first time.

**__**

The End

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to T:SCC, just doing this for fun


End file.
